These Days Are Ours
by jb789
Summary: How did things continue after Voldemort's defeat? How did Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny pick up the pieces and move on with their lives? A post-Deathly Hallows story, written through the eyes of the two couples three years on.
1. Commotion

**one**

'WEASLEY!'

Oh boy. Angelina was MAD. Never good at the best of times, and when you've just accidentally set loose a jumbo-sized carton of bouncing spraggots, it's definitely not the sort of mood you want her in.

Ah well, he thought as a particularly persistent spraggot attempted to flee the charm now exerting from his wand. It could easily be either one of us. There _are_ multiple Weasleys in the place.

'RONALD IF YOU DON'T GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANT –'

Bugger.

It was just after closing time that the raucous had started. Ron had been minding his own business packing up the unsold merchandise when somehow he had become sucked into the somewhat problematic situation concerning his nephew, Fred.

Ron had to admire the little guy. If he'd had Angelina as a mother…mind you, he had Molly Weasley, so he couldn't talk. Barely a year old, young Fred Weasley had taken after his namesake in his knack for trouble. Today, it was turning his father's wand into some kind of long, thin goo-shooting instrument and covering the already likely-to-explode shop in various splats of rancid neon-coloured goop.

Although Ron occupied the spare room to his brother George's apartment above Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, he did not enjoy the constant ordeal of being sucked into their lives for - most specifically - the more unpleasant tribulations. He was a twenty year old salesman for Christ's sake, not their babysitter. Yet, his role as the younger sibling had to come into play somewhere, and apparently, it was here.

'OI! GIT!'

It wasn't until Ron heard the thorough breaking of his brother's vocal chords that he decided he wouldn't be avoiding this most recent disaster. He sighed and levitated the now packed up box with a casual swish and flick, smiling grimly in defeat.

'Alright, alright, I'm here, I'm here!' Ron said as he dashed into the front section of the shop.

It was an entertaining sight – Ange looking positively wild, covered head to toe in goo, George steadily attempting to get Fred to give him back his wand.

'That's it son, give it to daddy, that's a good boy…'

Fred continued to chuckle with his toothy grin and wide eyes. Every time his father dived for the wand, he would jab at the ceiling with his grubby fist and more goo would ricochet out of it with a loud 'PHUT!'

Ron had to hand it to his brother and sister-in-law – they really never had things under control around here.

'Ah,' said Ron, carefully observing the situation. 'Usual procedure?' he questioned, eyes fixed on Fred's weapon.

'Let's do it,' Angelina agreed, teeth clenched. Ron's skeptically amused look made her hesitate before smiling at apparent ease.

'Oh, piss off' she said casually. 'Wait until you've got ten miniature Hermione replicas who you don't understand half the vocabulary of.'

Ron hesitated as the usual lump in his throat proceeded to throb painfully. He quickly tried for a recovery, and to his surprise was able to manage, 'Yeah, yeah. Let's get this over with.'

*********

An hour and several charms and transfigurative spells later, one including George being accidentally turned into a parrot, Fred had fallen sound asleep in Angelina's arms, and she too had drifted off at the mere sight of his exhaustion. The slight frown that framed her sleeping face couldn't amount for the obvious affection she had for her troublesome son.

George was sitting at the counter adding up the day's profits. He paused on a scribbled sum, trying to make it out. Immersed in calculations he almost didn't hear Ron re-enter the room after finishing up in the back room. When he looked up to take a sip of his coffee, however, he saw Ron's loving expression on his wife and son and couldn't help but smile.

'I could just stare at them all day' George said suddenly, making Ron jump.

'Couldn't give me a warning next time, could you?' Ron asked sardonically.

'Hey, there are no warnings in this house Ronald. Otherwise life would be no fun, and that would be no life at all.' George reeled off wisely, back to his accounts.

Ron shook his head, unable to hide a smile. His brother was certainly making the most out of life at the moment.

'Anyway,' George continued brightly, 'it's Friday night; you got any plans?'

'Hermione should be here soon.' Ron replied distractedly. 'Actually,' he continued to his own surprise, 'I'm a little worried, she's normally earlier than this.'

George marveled at his brother's new ability to express his worries. Hermione sure had changed him.

'She'll probably just be saving the world or something,' he reassured him.

'Probably,' Ron replied with distinct pride. His girlfriend had a knack for doing that on a daily basis. He noticed George's slight cynicism and realized he was picking up on Hermione's controlling attitude. Her constant encouragement that he should 'show his feelings' and 'not be afraid of her'; well, he mumbled about it in front of her but everyone knew that Hermione could probably get him to agree to anything she wanted. Ron didn't mind that she 'wore the pants' in the relationship – it was probably for the best. He'd probably pick out the wrong size pants, or put them on backwards. She was simply a safer bet.

'Hope you don't mind, Ange and I were hoping you might babysit for us tomorrow night. We need –' said George as he shook dried fluorescent green goo out of his hair, '- a bit of a break.'

'Uhh, me?' Ron reconfirmed shiftily. He couldn't think of a worse person to take care of Fred. The image of exploding buildings flashed vaguely across his mind.

'Yeah. Oh come on, you're better with him than you think you know.'

Ron snorted disbelievingly. It was one thing for people to judge Hermione's control over him; that he could take, but his non-existent fathering abilities? How many more people would be on his back about how useless he was?

'What about the 'rents?'

'Other plans' Fred said, eyeing Ron over the coffee he was now stirring with his returned wand.

'Bill and Fleur?' he said hopefully.

'They're still away in Bulgaria, remember?' Fred reminded him '-And before you can butt in again…I want you to do it, okay? You're good with him, Ron.'

Ron just looked blank.

'I'm serious,' said George, raising his eyebrows in a Dumbledore-like manner. Ron was genuinely surprised.

'Come on George, I'm lousy with kids,' Ron complained, a sinking feeling developing as he said it.

He knew that Ange's previous comment had been a harmless enough jab, but he couldn't help but be in full belief of her words. He'd never had any practice with kids, being the second youngest of seven siblings and not exactly spending his afternoons at a youth centre.

Hungarian Horntail anyday, he thought. Just don't expect _me_ to be the one taking care of its orphaned babies.

'It just takes practise' George said softly, eyes intently observing Ron in a paternal fashion.

Ron didn't reply. Fred wriggled even closer into his mother's arms, making the couple into an even more perfect picture. George sighed and gazed happily over at them.

'It's the best feeling in the world, seeing them like that' he said quietly. 'Not saying it isn't ten handfuls in itself though,' he admitted with a chuckle. 'But it makes her happy,' he added firmly.

Although Ron remained silent there was something in his brother's words that he couldn't ignore. How happy it made Angelina. However discomfited he felt by the prospect of having a child, something in him couldn't resist the idea of making someone he loved happy. Even the idea of the responsibility seemed inviting.

Ron shook himself to try and see some sense. He must have gone completely mad. He was actually thinking about having kids?! He and Hermione weren't even engaged! George couldn't be considering encouraging him to think about it when he had no incentive. So it must just be George trying to make him feel more comfortable with himself. Yes, that must be it.

Ron patted George understandingly on the back. One thing was for sure, he admired his brother like hell after all he'd been through, and seeing him so happy was enough to elate Ron himself.

The sound of recorded comic evil laughter announced the entry of someone into the shop, at which point Angelina shunted awake and almost dropped the sleeping Fred.

'Sorry, did I wake you?' Hermione asked guiltily as she entered. She was wearing smart, office-like robes and had her hair tied in a tight bun. Her face was drained and her eyes tired.

'Don't worry about it girl, I need to be getting him upstairs anyway,' Ange replied, obviously picking up on Hermione's exhaustion.

'I should get up there too' George announced from the desk. 'Sorry I can't stay and chat, Hermione' he said.

'It's alright you two, I understand,' said Hermione soothingly, catching Ron's eye but then looking away quickly. 'Have a good night. We'll catch up soon.'

Ange rose steadily from the chair and charmed Fred on to some kind of invisible stretcher. She waved goodnight to Ron and Hermione and yawned widely as she left the room, Fred drifting behind her in her wake. Ron watched Fred float steadily away, feeling Hermione's gaze on him as he did. George came up at the rear, winking at Ron as he left.

As soon as turned around any dread and anxiety he had simply drained out of him. Her smile was enough to make everything just disappear for awhile.

'God, am I glad to see you,' he said distractedly, his whole body collapsing into comfort as he approached her. They immediately locked themselves in an embrace, Ron's eyes closing due to her intoxicating smell and their noses gently making contact.

It was incredible that after three years of dating they were still completely irresistible to each other. The strength of their mutual affection was unmistakable and yet they had managed to maintain the embarrassment of their feelings they had developed as teenagers. He knew that survival was virtually impossible without her, something he thought with a grimace, had been annoying obvious since they were 11 years old. Either way he was determined to be the one she would depend on after he had been dependant on her for so long.

'Have you had a good day?' Ron asked her as he gazed at her perfect complexion.

'Yeah, it was exhausting, but I like it that way' she said, pulling out the million accessories her mane of hair held.

He couldn't help but notice the heavier than usual pressure she was forcing into his strong frame.

'Are you sure you feel like going tonight?' he asked, absent-mindedly stroking her thick curls.

'Oh yes, of course' she replied a little more spritedly. 'I'll perk up in a minute. Just hold me a little longer.'

'Gladly' He said happily. They were interrupted a moment later by Hermione pulling out her wand and muttering a small incantation.

'What's that for?' Ron asked, miffed that their intimacy had now been stopped, most likely for some spark of genius.

'Charm to keep me awake.' she explained hurriedly. Now they were no longer interlocked, his hands felt awkward; he immediately ran them through his hair to find them sticky, and completely covered in green goo.

'What exactly have you been up to, eh Ronald?' Hermione asked, half laughing, half bemused.

'Fred, of course' He grimaced initially but found he couldn't help a beam from stretching across his face as he thought of the previous events of the evening.

'He's a rascal. Gorgeous little troublemaker, that one.'

'Easy for you to say, you weren't here when he turned us into the animal kingdom.'

Hermione managed to look affectionately skeptical.

'Okay, well, it was only George, but still,' he insisted. 'Big kafuffle it was.'

Hermione laughed. 'What's the time? We probably should get going; we're always at least a few minutes late arriving everywhere.'

'Makes us quirky' said Ron, recalling his earlier conversation with his brother.

'Even so, I don't want to be late.' She said, grabbing her bag and moving quickly to the door. Ron was stationary, still thinking about what George had said.

'Come on you,' Hermione urged, taking his hand, and they left the shop. It only took the touch of the love of his life for Ron to realise that life could probably not get any better than this.


	2. Stuck

**two**

If there was any texture that Ginny Weasley really loved, it was the woody roughness of a broomstick handle under her fingertips. After every match she would admire every angle of her more than perfect model (in her opinion, anyway) just because she felt it deserved such treatment. Struggling through every kind of condition imaginable, broomsticks were one of the most weather-proof instruments in the magical world. The riders were simply steering them in the right direction. Although holding her broomstick at high esteem she did grant herself a relatively worthy rider; more worthy than the person who was _actually_ riding it, anyway…

'Weasley! Weasley where are you?!'

Ah. The beast awakens itself and dares to make contact with the commoners.

'Right here Miss Jones,' said Ginny, taking herself away from the broomstick with difficulty to face one of the vainest people imaginable.

'Oh there you are,' said Gwenog Jones dejectedly, as her ever-so-beneath-her assistant came into view again. 'I wish you wouldn't skulk in the shed with all the brooms. Polishing again are we? Your hands are filthy! I do have an appearance to keep up, love.'

To Ginny, there were so many things that were just plain wrong about this universally admired Quidditch player – this description being the first one. If people only knew the self-obsessed woman like Ginny did, they might change their minds. But blimey, thought Ginny, did that woman really expect a broomstick to polish itself? Looking over at Gwenog's current expression, Ginny praised herself for being able to keep a straight face at times.

The premium player changing room was where Ginny worked as Gwenog's assistant. Eerie of Dolores Umbridge's style, it looked as if it had been decorated with some kind of giant marshmallow. Of course there was no shortage of shocking pink, and Ginny's scarlet hair was a direct disturbance of this theme. She was additionally scarred by the uniform that she had been forced to wear, also a large supporter of the sugary sweetness of the room. What made it considerably worse was Harry's sworn promise that he wouldn't see her in the bedroom again until she had agreed to dye her hair to match. Harry's mistake was realized when he discovered she would take this quite seriously, however they had managed to resort quite easily to some other more inventive locations and overall had been rather pleased with the results. Ginny smiled vaguely at Gwenog's self designed Quidditch robes in the knowledge that although she had a job that took the world to new heights of crap, at least she was getting better sex than her self-obsessed boss.

'Well?' demanded Gwenog, snapping Ginny out of her torpor. 'Where's my invite for Horace's yearly bash? Apparently that dreamboat Longbottom is going this year, I'm determined to make an impression.'

Ginny forced her laugh into a cough and made a mental note to warn Neville of approaching marshmallows. Gwenog seemed unperturbed by the outburst, so Ginny proceeded to hand her the small ribbon-tied scroll with mock dignity.

'Excellent,' beamed Gwenog, primping herself in front of the mirror without the slightest amount of gratitude towards her assistant. 'Now leave me, we wouldn't want someone like you hearing the secret location of the party now, would we!'

Ginny tore the pink puffy bow from her head as soon as she had closed the tassled curtains. Making her way across the grounds, she noticed the uproar coming from the Cannon's supporters and thought of her brother's probable similar behavior with a sigh. If _she_ had been playing head Chaser instead of that idiot Rissenburg, the Cannons may have been able to pull through. Alas, instead of approaching bludgers what she had to worry about was whether Gwenog's pet Chihuahua was getting enough protein.

Ginny thought with frustration how she had ended up like this, worrying about such minimal concerns when she could be doing what she loved on the Quidditch pitch. But it was like anything, she had to work her way up the ladder and unfortunately it was here that she had to start. Nineteen years old today, she was determined to take a turn in her career especially now that the aftermath of Voldemort's downfall had begun to die down.

The sun had finally begun its descent after the lengthy summer's day before it. Looking at her watch, Ginny realized she had less than half an hour before Harry would be finished work and simultaneously noted the state of her dirt filled fingernails. Picking up speed a little, she thought with annoyance how much easier it would have been to apparate – but she enjoyed a summer's evening and plus she didn't like the sensation of it so much.

*********

'Do you think,' Ginny said 'that it's possible to take someone to the Wizengamot for having too much pink?'

'Nah' replied Chester 'Or my aunt Gilly would've gone years ago.'

It wasn't long before Ginny had reached the assistant's changing tent and entered to discover her friends Chester and Holly in a fully-fledged discussion about the match.

'What's she done this time?' Holly asked sympathetically.

'It's not so much her' said Ginny as she began to unpack her clothes from her locker ready for the night ahead.' –surprisingly enough' she added, as Chester raised his eyes in disbelief. 'It's Horace-bloody-Slughorn and his let's-be-well-connected parties.'

'What!?' Holly exclaimed 'Honey, you've never been in a better position. What's she gonna say when you turn up with Mr. Potter on arm…your relationship isn't exactly public, is it?'

'Wait a minute, wait a minute' said Chester, snapping his head around, frowning. 'I thought you weren't going Gin?'

'I'm not!' she replied determinedly.

'You're kidding' Holly collapsed onto the bench. 'Those parties are legendary! I'd give anything to go'

'Sorry but I'm not wasting my time gallivanting around with a bunch of egocentric celebrities when I could be spending time with people I actually like' Ginny said furiously.

'Like us you mean' Chester replied, laying on the side bench reading the Daily Prophet as he waited for the girls to finish.

'Exactly. And don't look at me like that, Holly, I know what I'm doing.' She said firmly.

'Well,' Holly looked at Ginny calmly, resigned to her friend's decision. 'Hopefully Slughorn will be raving about his favourite Weasley not being there and Miss Jones will know just who she's dealing with.' Ginny laughed and the two girls looked at each other affectionately. Holly could always put a light spin on everything.

Ginny yawned.

'You need to relax,' Holly remarked. 'You look exhausted.'

'Yeah' Ginny nodded, realizing just how tired she felt. 'Yeah, I really am.'

'Make the most of tonight, won't you? I know how hard you work at this shithole and you should make the most of it.' Holly said seriously.

'Thanks' Ginny replied, and she meant it.

'I still don't get why you're not letting us take you out for your birthday' said Chester, disgruntled. 'I mean, you always go out with Potter and that lot, plus you promised we could be the ones to treat you this year.'

'Well, Harry organised it as a surprise at the last minute, what was I meant to do?' said Ginny, a little hurt by Chester's jab at her friends. 'Besides, I didn't know it bothered you that much,' answered Ginny truthfully. She was a little taken aback by Chester's annoyance, which didn't seem quite right for such a small thing.

'He's not bothered' said Holly loudly, giving Chester a time-to-shut-up-now look. Ginny was confused but she didn't press the subject. Chester's whining could be nearly as terrible as her employer. Thinking of Gwenog again, she began to scrub her hands in the sink with pent up anger.

'Here,' Chester said quietly, clearly trying to avoid any further frustration from Ginny's behalf. 'Use this.' He conjured some soap with his wand which Ginny took gratefully. The dirt cleared almost immediately.

'Thank god, I thought this would never come off.' She quickly changed and came out to chuck the soap back to Chester. 'Thanks mate.'

'Ooh! Look at you!' said Holly after Ginny had changed into her evening wear. 'Like the get up. Make sure Harry gets you a ring to match that.'

'Holly!' Ginny exclaimed, horrified by the engagement joke. Her stomach lurched as she pictured Harry in a stupid bowtie and tuxedo kneeling in front of her in a truly clichéd fashion. It always made her sick to think of, and yet for some reason tonight it sounded slightly appealing – but only slightly.

'I'm just saying! Well whatever, you look great. Don't you agree, Chester?' Holly nudged him hard in the ribs and he grunted in reply, apparently absorbed in his newspaper.

'He'll be alright' a confident Holly said to Ginny in an undertone. 'You need to get going or you'll be late!'

Holly was right; it was less than two minutes before Harry would be picking her up, as he had insisted on doing.

'Have a great birthday,' Holly grinned at her. 'I'll owl you tomorrow and the three of us can go out?'

'Sounds great' Ginny smiled back. 'See you Chester!' she called over to him and he answered with a swift Happy Birthday, eyes still firmly on the Prophet. Ginny grinned.

'See you guys later.' She left the tent, glancing at her hand as she left, wondering just how a ring might look there.

* * *

It was with a dragging yawn that Harry turned to conquer the last few papers left on his desk. He was not astounded to find three letters addressed to 'the Chosen One' – Henry liked to put a few in every week at the bottom of the always over stacked pile. Harry always felt torn at the prospect of these letters. On one hand he hated the reminder of his eventful past yet on the other he knew he could scarcely avoid it, besides; apart from a few stalker messages it wasn't doing him any harm. Like Hermione said, he probably did deserve to be appreciated for beating Voldemort and all. Amongst these, which all looked pretty stalker-free on this particular Friday, there were the usual memos from other departments and an official-looking envelope.

Harry had hesitated before attending to this particular annoyance for a few days now but decided he could ignore it no longer. He sighed as he tore it open, removed the letter and settled down in his chair to read. After a few moments of silence in his office (at first he had insisted on a cubicle like everyone else but the staring had been unbelievable) he frowned and sucked the end of his quill thoughtfully, absent-mindedly ruffling his jet black curls. Yes, it was as he had thought – and it was definitely going to be a problem, however, now was not the time to think of it. Making a note to return to this particular problem, he folded down the creases of the letter and thrust it back into the pile of rubble that was his desk just as his alarm went off – 6.58pm. Two minutes.

Jumping up, Harry began to gather everything of importance he might need that weekend but his enthusiasm caused him to knock his cold coffee right over Arthur Weasley who had just entered the room.

'Arthur!' he jumped in surprise as coffee dripped from Arthur's nose. Apparently he had been more enthusiastic than he had realized. 'So sorry mate, completely distracted today, don't know what my problem is really…'

'Not at all, not at all, sorry to barge in like this and everything' Arthur replied brightly as he siphoned the caffeine smell off himself with his wand. 'Molly was just wondering if you kids wanted to come over tomorrow. You know, feed you all up a bit.'

'Sure, sounds great.' Harry said hurriedly as he picked up some forgotten mugs from the floor that he had been too polite to refuse.

'Don't worry,' Arthur added after a pause as Harry attempted to spring clean his office by hand. 'We won't expect you until 2pm at least. We all know how Ron gets after a few drinks...'

'Oh? I mean, thanks, yeah, great.' Harry continued breathlessly, glancing at the clock.

Arthur hesitated for a moment before continuing.

'Right, well I best be off. Have a good time tonight, eh?' he said with an air of knowledge about the coming evening. Harry tried to look pleased and apparently his forged expression of confidence was enough for Arthur, who winked and departed.

The nagging excitement combined horror come buzzing forward the front of Harry's mind. It was tonight.

*********

'It will all be fine,' said Hermione as she had watched her friend over a steaming mug of hot Butterbeer the previous weekend. Harry longed to interrupt what had already been a relatively lengthy lecture with all his doubts about his latest technique but Hermione's stern look drained all arguments out of him.

'It's not exactly as if she's ever rejected you.' she continued knowledgably, rather as if this was all just a textbook she had absorbed as usual.

'No,' he agreed. 'I've just never had the guts to ask her.'

Hermione observed her friend's desperation rather like someone might observe a museum exhibit. Harry felt quite violated.

'Cut that out, will you?' he said, the minor irritation drowned out by his overwhelming amount of nerves.

'What was I doing?' replied Hermione vaguely.

'What if she already knows?' he pondered with anxiety, clearly now oblivious to any annoyance he had had a moment before.

'How could she-?' Hermione began before she was interrupted again.

'You didn't tell Ron did you?' he demanded. This kind of knowledge in the hands of his best friend he knew would not be a good idea.

'Harry, for the last time, I did not tell Ronald! And stop getting so uptight about this; it's giving me an urge to tell Ginny myself before you even get the chance to!'

Harry's horrified look was enough for Hermione. 'I'm just kidding…look, just stop dawdling around here and go and do it! We both know what her answer will be, so why are you delaying the both of you the happiness?' Hermione cried, unable to resist a laugh. It was contagious and as his smiled unfurled he suddenly felt more confident.

'GO!' Hermione yelled amidst the mixture of laughter that had emerged from the both of them. Yes, he would do it.

* * *

Author's note: Thanks for all the reviewing/subscribing! Please review if you want to read more…I also appreciate any constructive criticism you may have, so feel free :)


	3. A New Beginning

**three**

It was a gloomy night out, but there was nothing in Hermione's bounce to reflect this. As she and Ron walked down the old, shackled street; the dim lamplights passing them in their wake, there was an ominous glow that seemed to emit from her and disturb the negativity of the mood. Yet, who could blame her? Every time she left Weasley's Wizard Wheezes with Ron she was filled with a kind of happiness that she wanted the world to feel with her. A sensation she couldn't hide even if she wanted to.

Yet tonight her happiness had been magnified to new heights. Maybe she was seeing what she wanted to see, maybe she was exaggerating it in her mind…and yet somehow she knew herself too well to know that she was probably right.

Would it be too soon to admit that Ronald Weasley was actually growing up? She knew Ron, and Ron did not look at kids that way. Ever. He was just not that kind of guy. She had been noticing some changes in him over the past few weeks, but she had had no idea that this was the source of the change. She was relieved and scared at the same time. It wasn't as if Hermione wanted to be a mother just yet, but the look was there and this new found maturity was so uplifting. He'd never had much self-confidence – Harry's mere presence was enough to hide him in the shadows but she had been hoping that since the war he would be able to realise how worthy he really was. She even began to picture him pursuing his dreams instead of hiding away like he usually did.

His presence beside her made it near impossible to not express her joy. She was so thrilled that she felt the power of being able to see what he could not, and yet somehow she couldn't understand how it wasn't clear to him too. It was a struggle between being completely open with him and yet not revealing too much too soon.

_The way he looked at Angelina when she was holding Fred…what I would give for him to look at me in that way…_

In spite of the amount of emotion pouring out of Hermione, to Ron this night was just like any other. Yes, it was a special occasion – his sister Ginny's birthday – but he wasn't feeling anything particularly joyful about it. In fact, he was still worrying about the possibility of babysitting tomorrow night.

Ron looked uneasily to his side where Hermione was strolling along beside him. She noticed his gaze and immediately turned, beaming.

'Lovely evening isn't it?' she commented happily; and very inaccurately in Ron's view.

To demonstrate his displeasure he shivered obviously so that she might take notice. However she was distracted by something - her own happiness, it seemed – and his attempt went unseen. Sighing at his own frivolity to even consider bringing this up, he shivered again.

'You're cold?' she asked, concerned. She stood still and dropped his hand from hers, drawing her wand from under her jacket. 'What?' she said in response to Ron's contemptuous look. He decided he'd better approach this steadily.

'Well I know I'm no Muggle, but you don't have to get your wand for everything. Sometimes I'm just after a hug, you know,' he teased with a boyish grin.

'Oh Ron,' she replied, her happiness elating again. She stored her wand back in her jacket and obliged to his request right away.

Ron cleared his throat and continued.

'Though don't you think things would be a lot easier if I could still Apparate?' he asked sheepishly.

'Ronald!' Hermione cried, turning away from him. She felt slightly cheated. So he was still annoyed that she had taken him to St. Mungos.

'It's been three years and you have been still having occasional Splinching problems, and I know you try and avoid it when I'm around so I don't see but don't think I don't hear about it,' It was sometimes scary just how alike Hermione could be to his mother.

''Mione, sweetheart, Davies is mad! I'd be the laughing stock if the lads knew he's making me stop for a month! Stupid tests, my Apparating is fine, just needs some- I mean, well it's not as if…' he continued to mumble a bunch of mixed up words for awhile before being subjected to Hermione's piercing glare. Her dreams that he was growing up was crashing right before her eyes.

'You just wanted to see Davies,' he grumbled spitefully.

'Meaning what, exactly?' she asked, her temper on the rise again.

'Previous Quidditch Captain Roger Davies, now a Healer, he was in Ravenclaw wasn't he? And I'm just a shop worker…'

'That's right, a shop worker who works all day if he has to, who has saved my life on a number of occasions and who loves me,' Hermione continued, exasperated. 'Sometimes I can't believe what a moron you are, Ronald Weasley.'

'Yeah, well, I-'Ron started hurriedly before sighing in defeat. 'I give up - I'm a jealous moron.'

Hermione smiled up at him now, the defeated look on his face was really just a reminder of how loving he really was. Her disappointed loomed over her as she mused that there was still a long way to go with them.

Ron meanwhile, felt slightly alarmed – Hermione's anger had been surprising, normally she would make an insulting joke but let it go. He began to wonder if there was something up with her besides exhaustion.

'I wonder what's going on?' Hermione said suddenly, noticing a crowd of people outside one of the local pubs that had sprung up after the recent restoration of Diagon Alley to its reliable state.

'Probably nothing, people are getting all excited over nothing these days.' Ron said in a resigned voice.

'Like Quidditch? I heard the Cannons were playing?' Hermione said, trying to get a look past the bustling crowd.

'Yeah well, don't remind me' said Ron shiftily.

'I'm sorry' said Hermione 'I forgot about your bet with Ginny.'

'It's okay,' Ron replied, infuriated by his sister's accuracy in determining his weaknesses. 'She'll be sorry when the Cannons pull through and win the season without me watching a single game.'

'Yeah, yeah.' Hermione replied, uninterested. Ron sensed her lack of enthusiasm and hastened to change the subject.

'Uh, tell me about your day, take my mind off my stupid Quidditch obsession' he said with a grin.

She smiled at him gratefully.

'Well,' she began, 'I got some more interns today actually. Oh and remember Zacharias?'

Ron spluttered frantically. 'As in Smith? He's an intern?!'

'Thankfully no, but he is helping me with some House-Elf reforms. I've still got Blake completely against my program though; I'm hoping Harry will put in a word of what a complete idiot that man is.'

'Well said,' he commented. 'Personally, I'd like to come down to the Ministry and give that arsehead a piece of my mind – not still harassing you is he?' Ron suddenly asked angrily.

'Not anymore, all thanks to you' she replied lovingly, giving him a squeeze.

'You sure?' Ron said hopefully. 'Nothing I can make an excuse to punch him up for?'

'Probably not the best plan to make a scene in the middle of the Atrium again' Hermione said soothingly, patting him on the shoulder. '-as much as I appreciate what you did' she added hastily.

*****

Harry tried not to turn his mind around to the memo on his desk as he left the office but it was hard; he'd thought that he'd had the whole evening planned out but after the new information presented to him he wasn't too sure he could go through with it. He strode through the cubicles receiving goodbyes as he went, but he was barely paying attention, and many of the greetings went unnoticed. He came to the end of the hall and turned left, his automatic route down four adjoined cubicles at the far corner of the room. Mad-Eye Moody and Tonk's old territory was now occupied by some new interns and virtually unrecognisable since the days of the two Aurors. The war was long over and yet Harry had not gone for a day without thinking of those lost. He sometimes thought of Mad-Eye's crazy blue eye, buried somewhere in the middle of a half-destroyed forest next to a tree trunk that Harry was still secretly searching for, even though Hermione had told him it was hopeless. It was at this spot in the room that he thought of Kingsley's 'hunt for Sirius' and the pain welled up in him as he remembered all those who had given their lives for his survival.

Yet he had never failed to consider the promising Teddy Lupin when he thought about all the old Order members, his silent persona but extraordinary magical abilities that had already become present at his young age of three years. Harry wished he had more knowledge of Teddy's early development and yet he knew that he had made a decision long ago. He had discovered that mystery was a part of life, because unyielding the Elder Wand was Harry's turning point to channeling the kind wisdom of his hero and ever-lasting friend, Albus Dumbledore.

Harry realised that as usual, he had been doing something odd while a whole host of onlookers observed him. Standing stationary in the same place staring blankly into space was probably not a smart thing to do, especially when the Prophet had recently been reporting him delusional again. Same old, same old…well he couldn't blame them, after all, they needed someone to harp on about and he had made himself into a kind of running joke. Harry smiled at his self-destructional contract he had signed with the Prophet to be ridiculed in all possible ways, at the time happy with the safe knowledge that all the harm they had the power to do to him was on his terms.

He smiled at Tonk's successor who was closest to him. She stared blankly back, which he took as a sign to leave.

*****

Ginny tried hard not to think about china patterns as she waited outside the tent, feeling foolish. It was never fun to wait for people, and it was particularly annoying after your friends had just put the idea in your head that your boyfriend would be proposing that very night. Okay, maybe she was crazy – there had been no signs that this was going to be happening anytime soon. They'd agreed in a somewhat joking way to never discuss marriage based on the verdict that they were too busy saving the world to think about things like that, and besides, they both knew they'd want to spend the rest of their lives together – was there really any point in making it official? Yet…she thought, her mind suddenly turning over to a day dedicated to celebrating their love, a day that she could remember and treasure for the rest of her life, she suddenly realised that she actually DID want it…

Ginny was shocked by herself – who knew she was so conventional? In a way, she'd always pictured some kind of wedding coming after the war…yet the war…

Ginny looked into the nearby forest with determination, the wind tearing at her auburn hair, sending it bursting in all directions. She had a strong urge to light up a cigarette but searching her pockets remembered she'd quit that game a long time ago. She breathed slowly, trying to put the thought of the war at the back of her mind, but it was impossible.

The truth was…yes, she'd planned for life after the war.

She just hadn't planned for Harry to be in it.

Maybe it was pessimistic of her, perhaps she'd been wrong to despair, but she had spent a year forcing herself to believe that Harry would not come out of the fight alive. It wasn't giving up – it was simply building her heart a barrier that would take a long time to break through if she had been forced to live without him.

And even now, three years on, the feeling continued to affect her…

'Ginny!'

He was walking towards her, a young man of 20 years but his eyes forever showing more than a lifetime's worth of experiences. His thin nose and jet-black hair were features she knew well but which blurred in the cold darkness that had swept over the landscape.

They smiled so easily at each other as Harry approached that it would have been impossible to tell the raging battles that were going on in both of their minds.

'_You're a fool, it's too soon, why would he ask such a thing when you've already decided that it's not going to happen? Just stop thinking about it and try and enjoy what you have with him now, three years and you're still in love? That's got to count for something, right?'_

'_You're a fool, it's too soon, she's just going to reject you and then you'll be lost with nowhere to go and no way to recover from it. Just drop it for now and try again in ten, no - make that __**twenty**__ years when you can really be sure!'_

They exchanged an awkward 'Hi' and Harry kissed her on the cheek. They turned and began to make their way towards the Apparating site.

'Happy Birthday, babe' said Harry softly, taking her hand as they strolled. Ginny hoped he couldn't feel the tremble of her fingers. 'How does it feel being nineteen?'

Alright Ginny, she thought to herself while he waited for her reply. You can do this. He's not asking you to debate on the rights of Goblins; it's a perfectly simple question, just give a simple answer.

'Uhmm…' she replied vaguely. Normally she was the queen of conversation, just why did it have to be _now_ that her brain chose to focus on a list of honeymoon destinations in her head? She could feel his eyes on her and so opened her mouth as if to continue, but thankfully they were interrupted by someone calling at them through the newly developing mist.

'Harry m'boy! Ginny!'

Horace Slughorn had never been a small man but Ginny was surprised at his ability to still be standing upright. Rolls of what could only be described as blubberous fat were bulging in all directions of his body, and as he ran over to them, panting, Ginny wondered vaguely whether one day he would just pop like an overblown balloon.

'I am so glad – I caught the two of you - before you left!' he said cheerfully in between breaths, completely oblivious to Ginny's attempts to quietly stupefy him. However, her attempts were pointless; little did she know, Harry was silently countering each attack with a Protego charm – he knew his girlfriend only too well.

'Evening Horace, what can I do for you?' Harry asked kindly as Ginny scowled at him – she had realised why her stunning attempts were not working.

'Just wanted to – ahem, _personally_ invite you to my Grande Celebration this year, Ginny!' he boomed, practically jumping up and down with excitement at Harry's response. 'I expect Harry already told you he's going to be there,' he added, 'And of course, you were the second person I just had to have on my guest list!'

'Of course she'll be there,' replied Harry, to which Ginny meant to make contrary but before she could say anything she felt her lips button – another one of Harry's all-to-quick spells.

Slughorn squeaked and bowed. He then waved childishly at them in farewell, teeth flashing in an overgrown smile before dashing off.

Harry had to pull Ginny's arm to get her to continue on their way again, she was standing shock still, looking as if she'd recently been hit with Petrificus Totalus.

'Hey, come on Gin, we'll be late if you don't hurry up,' he said weakly, wondering if he had gone too far with the lip-buttoning jinx. The expression on her bright red face was certainly speaking louder than any words she could have said – though Harry suspected that if she was able to speak, her yells could contradict him.

Before he could act further though, he heard a voice in the distance;

'LEAKY CAULDRON! ANYONE LEAVING FOR THE LEAKY CAULDRON, APPARATE NOW!'

Harry shrugged at Ginny with a smile and proceeded to force her into Side-Along Apparition. He was going to pay for this.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry that it took me awhile to get the next chapter up, I had exams this week (ugh). I was trying to make links to the books here so I apologise for any inaccuracies. My chapters just keep getting longer and longer XD...anyways, hope you enjoy this one!


	4. A Birthday

**four**

The Leaky Cauldron was where the four friends had planned to meet, just like almost every Friday for over a year now. It was their favourite place to go, partly due to the great drinks and music, partly because they enjoyed talking to Tom, the landlord, partly because they saw Hagrid in there from time to time. Mostly though, it was because it was the place that it had all started for Harry – where all his dreams had come to unfold. Every Friday they could start again if they wanted to, they could be the four misfits they had been in their youth and not worry about becoming adults and taking on responsibility.

Ron and Hermione entered the pub and suddenly were in a place where they fit into their surroundings. The warmth and comfort surrounding them was impossible to resist. They took off their jackets and proceeded to look through the already bustling crowd for Hagrid. He'd promised to look in for Ginny's birthday, but a quick scan of the parlor ceiling told them he hadn't yet arrived. Slightly disappointed, they caught Tom's eye and he waved them to their usual private corner which they happily squeezed themselves towards. They found that the seats were deserted; an unusual sight - Ginny and Harry were normally prompt in arriving.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other.

'It isn't-?' Hermione began

'No, it's the right time,' Ron finished for her, looking at his watch and frowning.

'Well, I'm sure they won't be long,' Hermione assured him, and they relaxed into the armchairs, warming themselves by the crackling fire.

It wasn't until a few minutes later that Ron spotted the couple coming through the back entrance of the pub.

'There they are,' he said, and Hermione turned her head to see Harry and Ginny approaching them.

'Finally!' Hermione said as she stood up to hug a strangely-annoyed looking Ginny while Ron and Harry exchanged greetings. 'What kept you?'

'We ran into Slughorn,' said Ginny, her teeth clenched menacingly. Hermione had seen her make that face before enough times to know it did not bode well. 'It seems somebody already RSVPed a 'yes' for us both to go to his party.'

'I'm sorry,' Harry apologized with dignity as they all took their seats – all except for Ginny who seemed to be unable to relax. 'I just assumed you wouldn't mind, those things can be rather fun…Slughorn is quite harmless you know.'

Hermione knew Harry meant well but she didn't blame Ginny for being so opposed to the idea of the party. There were almost always at least a dozen girls throwing themselves at Harry and Ron. Hermione didn't bother herself with jealousy – especially of witches like _those_; it took up too much of the space in her already overflowing mind. Plus, Ron was absolutely awful at flirting so she didn't really have much to worry about. Ginny however, had never been able to put up with them which in many ways Hermione could understand – Harry was quite a bit more charming than Ron, and on top of that he _was_ the most famous wizard in existence.

'Well, Potter,' Ginny responded in anger, 'Maybe you should let me reply for myself in future instead of putting stupid jinxes on me and making me look like a complete idiot! Since when do you make my decisions for me, hmm?'

Hermione wanted to say something to help, but she knew enough about civilized conversation to know that right now would be just about the worst time to interfere. She was just glad that Ron, sitting on her left and looking dumbstruck, would soon gather his senses enough to excuse himself from the awkward situation in some way or another.

'Uh, I'll get the drinks, shall I?' he managed before leaving them abruptly. Hermione had to stop herself from laughing at his discomfort – he was such a fool at times.

'Ginny,' Harry consoled calmly, glancing at Hermione apologetically. 'It's your day, can we please forget about this for now?'

Ginny agreed, though reluctantly, and the blunt end to the tense topic left an uncomfortable silence behind it. Thankfully Hermione spotted a familiar face in the crowd and hastened to attract the wizard's attention.

'Percy!' Hermione called, beaming and waving him over. 'Surprised to see you in here!'

That was perhaps too generous of a statement; Percy Weasley's smart work robes and horn-rimmed spectacles looked distinctly out of place in the lively night atmosphere of the pub. His returning smile, however, did not; and Hermione felt a rush of affection for him.

'Hello all!' said Percy, obviously exhausted by his working week. Hermione couldn't blame him, the recent issues with the giants was causing a lot of problems with the Muggle skiers although Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt (who had out voted any other candidate by a mile to stay in office after his temporary position had expired) was doing a good job of keeping the population calm despite the exaggerations made in the Prophet.

'I thought I might find you in here. Happy Birthday Ginny!' he added to his still enraged sister. She managed to arrange her face into a half-grimaced smile and Hermione jumped at the chance to distract Ginny from the recent argument.

'Yes Happy Birthday!' she said, reaching for hers and Ron's gift in her bag and placing it in front of Ginny. 'Don't open it yet, though!' she said suddenly, 'This is all Ron's gift, and trust me, he'll want to see you open it.'

Ginny looked put out. 'Does anyone have any gifts I actually can open?' she said sulkily.

'I might,' replied Harry, pulling out a pink box with a gold ribbon.

'For me?' Ginny said casually, determined not to let Harry win her back so easily.

'It's pink!'

'Yeah well, I thought it suited,' he replied, smiling slightly as her anger evaporated there and then. Hermione noticed their eyes meet and knew they were out of the danger zone. Of course, this was the moment Ron chose to appear again.

'Drinks!' he exclaimed enthusiastically, placing four Ivy Coladas down on the table, each containing a novelty broomstick stirrer. 'Sorry Perce,' he added a little guiltily, 'did you want anything?'

'Oh no, I just needed a word with Harry actually…if that's okay, of course…'

His tone was casual but Hermione couldn't help but notice a kind of silent understanding be exchanged through the two men's eyes as they stood up and went to converse over by the bar. The other two Weasley siblings had obviously noticed nothing, but thinking it wouldn't be good to have the atmosphere destroyed again, she decided it wouldn't be good for them to see the serious discussion which was now taking place between Harry and Percy. She was able to quickly distract Ginny towards opening the present from her and Ron – a pair of tickets to see the latest gig of the band the Weird Sisters - which luckily kept them preoccupied.

When Harry returned, Ron was boasting about his connections to the Weird Sisters.

'…I mean one time when I met with Gareth, boy were we waste- '

'Yes thank you, Ronald' said Hermione irritably. He responded by levitating and flicking a peanut at her which soon turned into a mini snack-battle.

'What was that all about, Harry?' Ginny asked curiously as Percy gave them all a short wave before departing.

'Perce apologises for not being able to say a proper goodbye - he had to get off.' Harry told the three of them, Ron and Hermione still engaged in their small war.

'Harry,' Ginny questioned more firmly. He was avoiding her eyes, something she point-blank couldn't stand, and he hesitated before turning to her.

'Can't the boyfriend and brother plan a little surprise for the birthday girl, eh?' he said cheerily, winking.

'You're insane' said Ginny, a mixture of annoyance at his obvious lying and humor at the accuracy of his Slughorn impression. As usual, she decided not to press the matter.

'Right,' said Harry in a final sort of way, looking around at his friends in a serious sort of way. Ron and Hermione ceased their play-fighting and tried to look serious. 'I think it's about time we got this celebration rolling, and the best way to do this is with a toast.

'To Ginny,' he continued, locking his girlfriend's gaze to his. 'The most beautiful woman in the world…not to mention her extreme fighting capabilites or outstanding knowledge of jinxes.'

'Hear, hear' said Ron heartily.

Ginny smiled. 'You sure know how to turn my mood around, Harry Potter.' She said, and they kissed, to which Ron adverted his eyes ('I can't believe you still do that!' Hermione exclaimed) and they all raised their glasses together.

'Oh, I can't resist this – to me!' Ginny cried happily, and they all raised their glasses, unaware that very soon, everything was about to change...

* * *

I'm sorry it's short, as well as the loooong time to update. I'm having a bitch of a term right now so I hope someone is still following my fic!! ;) if it isn't already noticeable, this ends at a CLIMATIC MOMENT...so prepare yourselves for what's coming next!


	5. The Visitor

**five**

Harry was inside his own head. It was like an energy force drawing him in from all directions – his muscles were contracting, bones throbbing. He felt suffocated by his own skin, the folds under his jaw line tearing up beneath his chin and cutting off his air supply. He tried desperately to master the energy source, to tame it, but he could not work out how it was functioning at all. He searched without senses for dark and light but he only felt the space he had, and that which was consuming him. Suddenly he saw a sharp blow come in his direction and he lifted an arm he didn't have to shield himself from being attacked or tortured or killed…

As his eyes snapped open he felt all the feelings in his body slowly flooding back into him. The room was pitch black and the clock showed 4:04am – an hour on the tail of dawn yet not quite approaching sunlight.

The figure looming over the bed seemed to be waiting for Harry to wake and the look in Harry's eyes showed no sign of surprise at the presence of the stranger. The visitor continued to be silent as he slipped out of bed. He silently turned his now lit wand on Ginny's sleeping form and cast a spell no one could hear.

The action appeared to release some tension for the two men and it was with a broken smile that Harry proceeded to speak into the darkness.

'So it's time, then,' he said.

The figure did not speak or respond in any way but to direct his cloaked gaze in Ginny's direction. Harry appeared to interpret a frown in his visitor's expression.

'She'll be fine,' he said shortly, striding cleanly past him towards the wardrobe, in order to locate his travelling cloak.

Again, Harry was ignored and his determined optimism managed to fade into nothing.

'You knew I was coming.' It was a statement, not a question.

'That hair isn't difficult to spot from a distance,' Harry replied, now gathering some belongings together from several drawers. 'I'm guessing that's the reason for the hooded cloak?'

The figure tutted and swept his long black cloak past Harry towards the door, hood falling off his white-blond head as he did so.

'Just hurry up Potter,' he replied coolly, waiting at the doorframe.

'Alright, alright…I'm ready!' Two minutes with this man was hell enough.

'And…Ginny?' he replied with odd compassion. Both men's eyes turned back to the oblivious sleeping red-head.

'She'll be fine,' Harry repeated, not meeting his eyes. 'After you, Mister Malfoy' he said with as minimal sarcasm as he could manage.

Draco gave him half a glare before returning his hood to his head and turning his cloak out of the room.

Harry didn't hesitate. He took a note out of his robes, checked over his uninformative scrawl, placed it carefully on his pillow, sighed deeply, and followed.

*****

Ron unstuck his eyes, groaned and closed them again.

It was Saturday morning – or so he assumed, and this was a tremendously painful hangover.

He was lying in bed in an unrecognisable room, the sun burning through the poorly hung curtains. He was still wearing socks but he had a feeling the clothing on the rest of his body was sparse – oh wait - he was still in his underwear. The place of his occupation continued to puzzle him, though, and he groaned again as he realised that thinking about things wasn't particularly smart at this time. How many had he had last night?

He suddenly felt someone else enter the room but smelling the familiar aroma he felt comforted. He felt the sheets shift slightly as Hermione climbed back into bed with him. He immediately felt blinded for her belly, caressing it and then pulling her closer. She squirmed and sighed.

'Good morning to you too,' she said softly.

He pulled his face from the pillow and attempted to open his eyes again. The light wasn't so bad this time and his gaze fell upon a pair of hazel eyes that were blinking and making sparks of colour in the vivid daylight.

'What time is it?' he croaked.

'Only just eleven. You're getting better at this' she replied, with a grin to rival Peeves'.

He could now appreciate his regained sight as her full face came into view in a bedroom that certainly was not his own.

'Where are we?' he asked in a somewhat bewildered manner, noticing her to be rather excited about something. 'And what's with you?'

'Oh, nothing, nothing!' she said cheerily, beaming at him. 'And I checked us in at the Cauldron, remember?'

'Uhh, no' he said truthfully, a smile twitching at his mouth at her annoyed expression. She couldn't help but notice the smile and laughed.

'Come on you,' she said, giving him a swift kiss and jumping out of bed. 'I'll make coffee.'

'Or,' he said, easily pulling her back down by her outstretched arm that she had happened to have hanging astray. 'Or we could just stay in bed the whole day.'

Hermione laughed again and shook herself free, leaving more quickly than before as to not allow him to do the same thing again.

'Awh, 'Mione!' he complained, observing as he did so that they had one of the larger rooms with an en-suite bathroom and wardrobe.

'We've got your parent's to go to today, remember? I can't wait to see Molly, apparently Bill and Fleur might be dropping in as well. They got back from visiting Charlie yesterday.'

As she reeled off this wardrobe of knowledge she also managed to charm two steaming coffees and pack the little belongings they had brought with them.

Ron caught the mug with two hands above his head as it flew swiftly towards him, though not spilling a single drop. Hermione sat in the moth-eaten armchair next to the long-extinguished fireplace and observed Ron happily. She couldn't wait until everyone found out the news.

*****

On the other side of London the light was dimmer and each beam interrupted by fog, and Number Twelve Grimmauld Place stood invisible as ever to the Muggles that passed it by. As Ginny woke from an oddly deep sleep she wondered if Harry had 'put something in her coffee' – she admitted she wouldn't be so angry if he had.

The night previous was a bit of a blur to her now. She was just about to turn over to ask Harry if he felt like stopping by Diagon Alley to see Ron and Hermione when she realised that she was completely alone.

Heart skipping a beat, her mind went almost blank…except of course from the confusion chasing round in her head. He always waited for her to wake up, or woke her, or gave some sign that he was there. He never did this. Yet maybe he was just in the bathroom, but the slow drip coming from the slightly ajar door was enough to show her that she was indeed very alone.

It was then that she noticed the note.

*****

'When are we planning on Apparating?' said Ron, noticing that his coffee contained an anti-hangover drug. His head felt immediately soothed at the first sip.

'I thought at around 2pm, that's the time Arthur said anyway.' She replied thoughtfully. 'That gives us time for Florean Fortescue's before we go, you up for it?

'Always.' Ron replied at the thought of a double chocolate chip peanut butter sundae with gooey chocolate sauce.

He pulled off his shirt and suddenly realised just how hot it was.

'Have you noticed the heat recently?' he asked Hermione curiously as they got ready to go out.

'I know' she said, frowning. 'I don't know if it can be – maybe it's just – well, it isn't natural' she finished hastily.

'You got that right,' he replied darkly.

She turned away but he kept his eye on her as they neatened up the room a bit. It wasn't often Hermione lied, making it all the more obvious when she did. However, there were more pressing matters on Ron's mind as he remembered he'd agreed to babysit Fred that night. He groaned in defeat to his life leading him to that of fatherhood. Apparently the concept just wasn't going to leave him alone.

It was that groan – nothing related to it, but for some reason it was at that moment – when it all began to happen. A millisecond after the sound had found its ways from Ron's lips Hermione interrupted him.

'Ron' she said, a forced calmness in her voice. He was just about to say 'what' when he saw what she was looking at.

For the entire three years there had been no sign, no peep from it, and suddenly there it was – the Deluminator, that had led Ron back to Hermione when they needed each other most, was glowing.

Ron didn't hesitate for a second. He immediately rushed towards his beloved artifact which he had placed on the left corner of the desk by the window where the light was now streaming cleanly in. He reached out his hand and flinched at the heat bearing off of it. He then reached for it instead by holding it in the cloth of his t-shirt.

He stopped for a second to look up at Hermione, their eyes following to a point of unexplained contact. Her expression was anxious, concerned, frightened…and then it was determined, strong, sure. She strode over towards him and gripped his arm tightly, completely forgetting the half-packed items in the room. And as they stood there it was unspoken understanding that someone needed them and whoever or whatever or wherever it was, they would go.

Then he clicked it.

* * *

I seriously did not realise the time that had passed since I last posted a chapter. So please accept my immense apologies, I'll try pick up the pace a little! As always, thanks for all the appreciation and I hope you enjoy it :)


	6. The Explosion

**chapter 6**

_"...I know how little of this must mean to you right now, but I love you and I will be back._

_You have my everlasting word._

_Yours, Harry."_

'Please, Ginny, can't you-?'

Ginny shot Hermione's plea away with a look.

'If that bastard ever does show his face again-' Ron was silenced by an even more menacing glare from Hermione.

Barely thirty minutes had passed since Ginny had found Harry's note and still she scarcely believed how 6 inches of parchment could have been a source of any information. Everything she had learned from it was now sinking in in such a way that it no longer seemed revolutionary or great, it was simply a reminder of what she did not know. Even with Ron and Hermione's unexpected appearance minutes earlier she could still not understand it at all. It was not with conventional disbelief that she did this; what Ginny could not believe was why Harry hadn't had the common sense to take her with him.

Yet though she was uncommon in some ways Ginny Weasley did not lack all regular qualities. Somewhere inside her there was a pain that no amount of routine could get used to; the feeling of Harry leaving her for some great mission and her, alone, having to battle from the inside, risking herself to feel the adrenaline, the triumph, the worth in her existence compared to his. Again.

'I know what you're thinking,' said Hermione firmly. 'And stop jumping to conclusions. He promised three years ago that it was the end, and it was the end. Voldemort was his first and last conquest.'

'That's right Gin, we don't know that he's in any danger,' Ron added as Ginny scoffed. Not in a million years was Harry Potter not to be in any danger, she thought.

_"I don't go looking for trouble. It usually finds me!"_

Ginny had barely put two words together since they had arrived and Hermione was worried. All the excitement from the previous night was hours behind them. As the seconds ticked by, they were getting further and further away from Harry; she could feel it, Ron could feel it, and Ginny...

She was concerned about what Ginny might do, she remembered the time she'd lost Ron and knew exactly the trail of thought that was now unfolding in Ginny's head.

'So I'll have to let Gwenog Jones know, can you take care of the extended family for me? It's probably best to keep this on the low. Maybe say Harry and I went on holiday for awhile? Albania's a nice spot.' she joked.

'What are you talking about, G?' Ron asked in a mixture between understanding and anxiety for her sanity.

'Well people are going to wonder where I'm gone. I can't just disappear off the face of the earth can I?'

'You're **not** going to go look for him.' Hermione said bluntly. 'Don't even think about it!'

'Why not?' Ginny replied calmly. 'What else do you expect me to do?'

Hermione blinked hurriedly, trying to think of a response.

"Wh-whe-re' she spluttered 'do you even expect to look for him? He could be anywhere by now.'

'One thing I know of Mr. Potter is he'll limit his destination choice to Planet Earth, and that's good enough for me' she replied, a sense of feigned relaxation taking over her.

Ron could see Harry's face now if he knew that Ron and Hermione had let Ginny go after him; the raging anger of putting her into any sort of danger would affect Ron almost as much as it would affect Harry. Ron thought hard as he watched the two girls dispute and realised that for once it would have to be him to be the peacemaker.

"Look at this," Ron said loudly and the heads of the two girls turned sharply to face his, Ginny's previous calmness beginning to take its toil and Hermione a little breathless, looking anxiously at Ron. "Look what it says here," he continued, and Hermione came round to look over his shoulder at Harry's letter.

"This is to be of the greatest secrecy possible," he read, "...and if word reaches the wrong ears...Ginny, you must promise me not to do anything you will regret. " Ron looked up at his sister. "Ginny you're not stupid, you know what this means."

Ginny turned away from him in frustration. Trust Ron to have miraculously matured in the last five minutes.

"He's right, G..." Hermione said gently, looking surprised and a little relieved at her boyfriend's interruption. "I know its hard but you can't jeopardize his...position right now." She was careful not to say mission. "To me," she continued knowledgably, recalling the encounter with Percy the previous night, "It sounds like business, something with the Ministry. You know we don't want to hurt anything that might be helping his career-"

"His career?" Ginny cut across Hermione. "His CAREER? Hermione, you're certainly not stupid. We both know this is one of his world-saving missions which he has left me behind, AGAIN."

"He just wants to protect you" Hermione began.

"WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO BE PROTECTED?" Ginny finally exploded, yelling so loudly that Ron almost crashed into the wardrobe he was leaning against. "I'M SICK OF IT! YOUNGEST OF EIGHT, MUMMY'S LITTLE GIRL, HARRY'S DAMSEL IN DISTRESS, HAS IT OCCURRED TO ANY OF YOU THAT I MIGHT NOT NEED ALL THIS PROTECTION? I'M JUST AS CAPABLE AND I CANT DEAL WITH IT ANY LONGER!"

Hermione grimaced after a silence that followed this outburst. Ginny looked ready to punch her in the face before she hastily explained, "You two are so alike it's unbelievable."

Without any immediately viable explanation, Ginny was silent. Perhaps it was the thought of Harry, and all those who had protected her and how grateful she really was that made her feel the tiniest bit guilty. Before she could express this to them however, Hermione had begun to speak.

"Many times," she said gently, "during the war years, Harry shouted at Ron and I just like you did just then. There were many times Harry had to sit and wait just like you did. To see who had been killed, who was captured, tortured. It must seem like to you that we were always in action, always on the go, in some kind of exciting and dangerous situation, but the truth was we had a completely- well,' she hesitated, 'shit time for the most of it."

Ron and Ginny both laughed uncomfortably at Hermione's choice of word to describe their 'amazing adventures', and suddenly the tension was broken. She smiled shyly back and them, but continued with determination. "My point is that don't think he finds it easy to leave you. He hated it then and I am sure he hates it now."

Silence engulfed Grimmauld Place as the sun went into shadows behind the clouds. The dusty, narrow window from the top bedroom that overlooked the park.

"So," Ginny said bitterly. "What are we going to do?"

"First," Hermione replied, taking the letter from Ginny's hands, "we are going to-" and the tip of her wand was ablaze with golden light that engulfed the letter in one swoop. Ginny cried out quietly, Ron gripping her firmly by the arm, but not tightly, simply with brotherly affection.

"Leave it, Gin." he expressed through blazing eyes that dried hers of approaching tears and instead brought vigor and strength back into her. Hermione looked much as she had done after casting Petrificus Totalus on Neville back in Hogwart's first year, and Ron silently compared their troubles of late to those back then - there was something in the air that he couldn't deny was the same. At the beginning again, clueless as they were to the world of Hogwarts, now clueless to the expanse of wizardry world before them.

"And now?"Ginny ground her teeth in anger, a sharpness about her image taking over. "I'm guessing it's the day-to-day routine."

Neither Hermione nor Ron wanted to reiterate it. Eventually Hermione mentioned the Burrow and suddenly Ron and Ginny mumbled agreement that they probably shouldn't keep their parents waiting.

"No word of this, though?" and the other two nodded. It was obvious that they would have to keep this a secret, though it was likely that they couldn't keep it for all to long.

As Ron and Hermione left to the kitchen to find something in the way of a gift, Ginny stayed silent. She was astounded at the current composure she was maintaining. Her heart was on the way to explosion and she felt her vocal chords had way more in them than she had previously allowed. But Ginny knew better and she knew how to channel such energy in an efficient way.

"Ginny, lets go!" Hearing the call from downstairs she slowly emerged from the half-awake, half-dreaming state she had lapsed in to. Yet what Ron and Hermione did not know was the awake side was the planning side. And Ginny was making a plan in her head that needed the major capacity of her brain.

Leaving the final few steps onto the front landing, Ginny looked up at her brother and friend and things vaguely came into focus.

"You're going to be okay this afternoon?" Hermione asked anxiously. "I just really dont want to have to leave you at home."

It didnt take Ginny long to determine how she could best respond to this.

"No. Please, stay with me."

Hermione instinctively put her arms round Ginny's shoulders and led her to the door, Ron following them at the rear.

And yet none of them knew what was going on in each other's heads.

* * *

i love summer! and hence so much to do! have been working on the fic as much as i can so i will try and update quickly. harry potter movie 6 - what did everyone think? best one yet? loved it. props to rowling. and warner brothers. and the director (whats his name again?) yeah it was a good movie. anyways im going to stop typing pointless rubbish. as usual, thanks for reading and feedback is appreciated! - as an after note, sorry if this chapter is a bit depressing! :S


	7. Travels

**chapter 7**

Three days. Three lots of twenty-four hours, three sunsets and three sunrises.

Still nothing.

Harry's boots hit the mud again in an almost comical squelch and he came to an impatient halt. Struggling to withdraw it from the sticky ground his rain-drenched glasses managed to find their way off his nose and sharply into the mud, splattering his face as they hit the ground with a 'thut'. Annoyance was beginning to become a much-visited emotion in recent days. He withdrew his wand and cleaned himself up best he could, feeling blindly for his glasses through the darkness before muttering 'Imperio' and then finally balancing them back on his nose.

When he finally looked up again into the pitch black he could see no blonde head in front of him. Squinting through his glasses he realised this was due to the fact that his companion had since donned his dark hood and so merely resembled a distant silhouette, much further ahead of him than he had previously expected. Harry picked up his pace with anxiety and found himself surrounded by less and less forest, his strides able to stretch longer and longer. Perhaps Malfoy had found what he was looking for at last.

He caught up with him at the top of the hill where Malfoy had come to a standstill. There, just over the horizon of which he could see neither beginning nor end, lay nothing but wasteland, and consequently the fourth sunrise that he had pained without Ginny. He found himself disgruntled, skeptical of any discovery being made, immaturely frustrated. It was if he was back to his Hogwarts days, yet further back still - he felt perhaps how Dudley Dursley must have felt when trying to do a complex maths problem. Feeling a little guilty at belittling the good-natured Dudley he proceeded to instead focus back on his more immediate surroundings. Malfoy's stillness and silence resembled that of a great eagle, his hawk-like eyes as grey and cold as his father's. Yet he had a certain peace of mind that his father did not. Draco was willing to be here with Harry at the very least, if he had an ulterior motive other than to be of assistance to Harry he did not show it. Yet where were they, and what was it they were doing somewhere in Eastern Europe was causing Harry to begin to doubt Malfoy's authenticity.

'I told you in the beginning,' Malfoy said quietly, eyes still fixed on the orange line that was creeping over the distant hills, 'that you would have to trust me.'

Harry silently cursed himself for being such a foolish Occlumens.

'Stop using Legilimency against me,' he said grumpily, scratching his scar distractedly as he did so. Malfoy's eyes shot immediately towards the legendary mark.

'Pain?' he inquired, but not with relish as he may have done previously, but with curiousity, frowning.

'It hasn't since we defeated Voldemort,' Harry said truthfully. 'Just a reflex. Though I wouldn't rule out the fact that it could be effected by the fact that you are drilling into my mind right now.'

'You defeated.' Malfoy said, ignoring the second part of Harry's words entirely.

'Sorry?'

'You alone defeated Lord Voldemort, as you very well know, Potter.' Malfoy reiterated, just like his old self again, placing the 'Potter' at the end unnaturally.

'Can we discuss this later? My head is killing me' Harry replied, walking forward so that Malfoy might not see his expression. He absent-mindedly fingered the ring that was rolling round in his pocket, just to check that it was still there, though he knew it was - the weight of it seemed to have magnified considerably since he had removed it from its box and transferred it there, a place unworthy for its accommodation.

'Where to?' he said with as much brightness as he could muster in the grim surroundings. Malfoy observed the area carefully for a minute or two.

'Two hours rest,' he concluded firmly.

'So we're still nowhere near?' Harry replied. From the lack of response he received he assumed this must be the case. Two days ago he would have responded more inquisitively and yet by now he knew that Malfoy would withdraw no secrets.

'Trust me,' Malfoy said simply. Harry knew he had no choice. 'Two hours rest,' he repeated and set about making camp with his wand.

'If Sirius was right...' Harry said, appearing to have no finality to his words, though this often happened when the subject of Sirius was approached.

'Yes, if Black was indeed correct,' Malfoy continued for him, '- then there is still work to be done.'

Malfoy did not seem to need Harry to agree or disagree with him, and so instead he simply remained silent. He thought regrettably of Ron and Hermione and their reactions to his sudden departure - they were bound to have known - well, for a few days now. He imagined firstly their shock at what he had discovered in the past few weeks and kept from them as well as his collaboration with a former Death Eater, and particularly Draco Malfoy. Yet his greatest regret would be their frustration and infuriation with him that he had adventured and consciously chosen to leave them behind.

But no, they had lives they had to live whereas this was Harry's life, all he had ever known and would ever know. He fingered the ring again as he thought of it - was he rushing into things? He was still incredibly young...and besides, he was beginning to think that he could never return to conventionality after all the experiences that had changed his life forever. Or perhaps by marking him Voldemort had chosen Harry's path for him. He often thought muddled thoughts like this and sometimes wished he could share his concerns with someone, but since Dumbledore's departure they were no longer words he could voice to just anyone.

He felt too protective to even approach Ginny on the subject and he knew that neither Ron nor Hermione could offer words of comfort. Harry had previously not let himself think of how stimulating their company would be but one glance over the hauntingly domineering Draco Malfoy made him miss them immediately. Ron's clumsiness yet determination to help, Hermione's steady and often bossy companionship were only a few of the things he missed from the war years. Years that ticked by inexorably and yet sometimes he guiltily wished he could have them back.

'They will be back if we're not careful,' Malfoy said darkly, and then reproached at Harry's expression. 'I apologise. Your mind is easily accessible for some reason. As if it wants to be explored, unfolded...'

'You sound like Snape,' Harry grumbled, feeling more and more schoolboy-ish by the second. He forced his respect for Snape to kick in and knew that someday he would come to complete terms with the man who was responsible for the death of his parents, however much he regretted the action.

'As long as - I sound like someone,' Malfoy retorted, though his sentence was fractured and his words were muddled somehow. 'The past is inescapable,' he finished wisely. 'Severus surprised us all yet one cannot help to admire his passionate persistance.' Harry began to realise the controversy of the situation, two previous sworn enemies, camping out and discussing deeply emotional matters together. He would make Hermione proud.

'You really should learn Occlumency though,' Malfoy continued. 'I'm not much appreciating the many occupations of Harry Potter's mind constantly flickering in my own.' His usual drawl was back, but this time it gave Harry a genuine smile. Draco did not know how to respond to this and so instead busied himself with his things.

There was an oven inside the tent that they usually used but Malfoy seemed to have decided that he wanted to remain outside. Harry found it hard to believe he would be the type of man to want to 'watch the sunrise' but he would often wake in the mornings to find him doing just that, and so they magically fashioned something with their wands in the form of a fire. Malfoy pulled out a stack of sausages that he duplicated before returning to the expandable bag they had brought, courtesy of Hermione.

Malfoy shook his head as he put the sausage of the end of his wand and stuck it into the blazing fire.

'Granger does have quite a head on her, I must say.' Harry was constantly trying to not find Malfoy's pompous exterior hilarious. 'I can never believe such qualities exist coming from a Mud- from someone like her.' Though Malfoy abided by the newly formed laws on the treatment of Muggle-borns, most of which had been hand-crafted by Arthur Weasley, he often 'slipped up' on a few counts. He gave Harry an apologetic look, or as apologetic as any Malfoy can look and added, 'You understand, it's a -'

'Reflex, I know,' Harry finished lightly, also taking a sausage. He was finding each day easier and easier in Malfoy's presence. There were just some things that you cannot discover about someone when you are mustering all your senses to loathe them greatly. Their initial grudges would perhaps never fully vanish but Harry thought that mutual respect could not be outlawed.

They sat in silence while they ate and Harry took the chance to give his surroundings greater attention.

'Any idea where we are?' he asked, though he barely expected much of a reply. Malfoy checked the compass-like instrument on his wrist. If I'm not mistaken, central Hungary,' he replied. 'If we continue to be swift we should have completed our travel in less than two days.'

Harry was shocked - three days of no information at all and now this! Well, not quite, he still didn't know the identity of the person, place or object for which they were searching. Yet Harry had learned from Dumbledore that sometimes a blinded pathway made you see all the more clearly.

'Fair enough' was his final response, trying to sound impassive about the whole thing. It was difficult to conceal the happiness flooding through him when he had been denied it for so many days. Perhaps they would be able to unveil the mystery much more quickly than Harry had previously predicted. Then Ginny would be back in his arms...he imagined her body pressed against him now, smelling her firey shoulder-length hair, her luscious scent intoxicating him...

'You do know I can still hear those thoughts?' Malfoy said in a dull tone.

It was Harry's turn to look apologetic.


End file.
